


Oblivious

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Flirting, Freeform, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus, Jealousy, M/M, Malec, Oblivious Alec, Seelie, alec lightwood - Freeform, high warlock of brooklyn, magnus bane - Freeform, malec I love you, pandemonium, shadowh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Magnus is jealous as Alec gets hit on in Pandemonium.Alec is oblivious to the flirting.





	Oblivious

The music was pounding and the lights flashed from purple to green. For early on a Friday night Pandemonium was heaving.  
As though some sort of gravitational pull was at work Magnus' eyes were suddenly pulled to the front bar where one very tall, dark and heart skiplingly handsome Shadowhunter was standing.

Magnus immediately stopped paying attention to those around him. All conversations had ceased as far as he was concerned and the music seemed to thump to a halt. 

Alec was leaning over the bar slightly, shouting his drink order to the bar man. Just then he was joined by a blonde, it was Jace. Jace clapped Alec on the shoulder and rested his hand there while he leaned in to talk to his brother.  
Alec was smiling back at him, he passed him a bottle of beer and they lightly clinked their bottles before Jace walked away. 

Magus was about to excuse himself to go and get his boyfriend when it happened.  
A beautiful young woman stumbled and fell, well she would have fallen on her face if the gorgeous Shadowhunter beside her hadn't swooped in and caught her.  
Magnus saw the shock on the woman's face turn to embarrassment and then relief as Alec steadied her. She'd spilled some of her drink on Alec's sleeve and he shook his arm while she obviously apologised. Alec was shaking his head, smiling back, obviously reassuring her that it was fine, no harm done and Magnus noticed that she hadn't let go of his arm. A little hiss of territorial heat passed through Magnus at the scene in front of him.  
She handed Alec her drink and then using his big arms as a balance she took of her heel and showed it to him. He laughed at the broken heel and said something that was obviously hilarious judging by her reaction. She threw her head back as she laughed and then ran her fingers through her hair. She put her broken shoe back on and Alec held out her drink. She said something to him and to Magnus' complete surprise Alec took a sip from her cocktail glass. Judging by the look of his face and his hands weighing up something, he didn't seem to care for it. Magnus bet his life it was gin. Alec hated gin. Leaving his companions behind, Magnus took a few steps closer in Alec's direction and watched.

Again Alec offered her the glass back and she took it this time, talking to Alec as he took a swig from his bottle.  
Finally she was able to retract her grip on Alec's arm but only to move her hand to brush his deflect rune on his neck. She was talking about his rune, no doubt telling him how good they looked on him.

Magnus was crippled with fury. Only he got to run his hands over that rune. And his finger tips and his tongue....

No, he didn't just dislike this woman, he down right hated her. 

He would be rocked later by these intense feelings of jealousy and possession, something he'd long forgotten. He hadn't cared for... loved... anyone this much in a century, no one that could have brought these ugly emotions out of him. But Alec? Alec was his. The same way he belonged to the beautiful Shadowhunter that was being chatted up before his own jealous eyes.  
Magnus wanted to drag her out of his club by the roots of her silky hair. A few stray sparks left his fingers and fell to the floor.

"He has no idea. Does he?" 

Magnus jumped from his internal rage at the voice in his ear.  
Jace was standing just behind him looking extremely amused by Alec's obliviousnes to the fact that he was getting hit on big time. 

"Who is that?" Magnus asked, hoping and clearly failing to sound flippant by the shit eating grin on Jace's face.

"Well that's Anya." Jace relied "seelie." He added. 

"Hmm." Magnus replied. Alec was now gesturing around the room with his hand, he said something and Anya's face fell. Alec didn't notice. He smiled at her and then walked away, pushing his way though the dancing crowd. Suddenly the lights and the music slid back into focus again.

"Alec!" Jace hollered when Alec got closer "over here."

Alec spotted Magnus then and his whole face lit up, there went that heart of his skipping a beat again at Alec's obvious delight at seeing him. 

"Hey you." Alec smiled as he walked past his brother to kiss Magnus.

Magnus closed his eyes just in time. He shuddered and smiled a little as Alec pulled away. 

"I thought you were working late, darling?" Magnus said as he placed a hand flat against Alec's chest. The telltale heart underneath his palm showing him he wasn't the only one whose heart skipped around their boyfriends charm.

"We were until Imogen came along, gave her favourite grandson and his brother the night off." Alec replied "perk of the name 'Herondle' it seems" Alec teased looking at Jace. 

"I'll take it." Jace said raising his bottle "I need another drink" he walked towards the bar.

Magnus slid his hand up Alec's peck and over his shoulder. He wrapped both his arms around his neck. Alec seemed to melt into him, wrapping his one free hand low on Magnus' hip. 

"I saw you rescue that girl, Anya." Magnus said.  
"Oh yeah, her shoe snapped." Alec replied.  
"She was totally hitting on you by the way." Magnus added "big time."  
Alec's eyes bugged. "What?" He blushed under the lights "no she wasn't."  
Magnus smiled, his sweet, sexy, incredibly gay boyfriend. So. innocent.  
"Oh Alexander." Magnus sighed "never change."  
Alec was still shaking his head "she really wasn't hitting on me."  
"Does clary ever flick her hair around you?" Magnus asked  
Alec scrunched his nose  
"Exactly." Magnus answered "no. Does Mia ever touch your neck?"  
Alec looked a little shocked "why was she hitting on me?"  
Magnus wanted to shake him!  
"Are you serious right now? Because you're the sexiest guy in this whole city with those eyes and those lips and that body and your-"  
Alec silenced him with a kiss and Magnus moaned into his mouth. He pushed his tongue lightly against Alec's lips begging for entry, Alec only too eagerly obliged and they devoured each other for a moment. Magnus' hand moved a little to cup Alec's jaw, his thumb automatically rubbing little soothing strokes there.  
Alec pulled away first.  
"Clearly my boyfriend is the sexiest man on the planet never mind this city."  
Magnus huffed a little laugh and stated adoringly into Alec's happy eyes.  
"I am so in love with you." Magnus said gently and he tightened his arms around his Shadowhunter.  
Alec looked misty eyed at him for a second before he pulled Magnus back onto his lips. They kissed passionately for a moment and then Magnus moved to kiss Alec's neck, reclaiming his favourite rune.  
"I love you." Alec breathed out and Magnus dragged his lips over Alec's jaw and captured his lips once more.

"Oh God. Get a room." Jace complained loudly as he reappeared with a new drink in hand.

Magnus and Alec grudgingly pulled apart. 

"Wanna get out of here?" Alec asked

"Oh god, I wasn't being literal." Jace muttered 

"Lets go home and get a room, many rooms. Great idea Jace." Magnus smirked 

Laughing and bidding Jace farewell Alec took Magnus' hand in his and they left Pandemonium together.


End file.
